Power closure actuators are in wide use in modern day motor vehicles to power such closure devices as sliding doors, lift gates, tail gates, window regulators and sun roofs. Whereas the previously proposed and/or utilized actuators have been generally satisfactory, each of the prior art devices suffers from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, either the closure actuator has not provided universal applicability in all closure scenarios and/or the actuator has consumed a large volume of valuable space in a crowded automotive environment and/or the actuator has suffered reliability and/or durability problems and/or the actuator has been prohibitively expensive. Further, the prior art actuators lack back-drivability. That is, if the clutch for disengaging the drive unit from the remainder of the actuator system becomes stuck or remains engaged due to a failure of the Electronic Control Unit, the closure member cannot be opened or closed manually with consequent inconvenience or safety concerns.